Kotsu Reigen
Kotsu Kaizhen Reigen is the main protagonist of most of Dark Seeker Kotsu's stories. He copes with a dark and sadistic alien demon named Creed, who is sealed to his soul and thus dwells within him. He is the caretaker of his younger brother, Flan. Kotsu is also the adoptive father of Ralph Reigen, and biological father of Taiza, Jaikob, Yoshimitsu, Randy, Roy, Daryl, and Richard Reigen. Kotsu also forms a very strong mental link to the dragon, Jakarys, and through Kotsu's friendship with Bardulf, a bond is made between Earth's faction of Saiyans and the wild wolves. Appearance Kotsu is a muscular boy; initially about 5'5 or 5'6, when at age sixteen and then nearing 6'0 later on at age nineteen. At age seven, his exact height is unknown, but he is said to be "small for his age." He has either blue or brown eyes (pending on which story) and black hair. His appearance under Creed's influence changes. His teeth grow very sharp and his nails grow longer and sharper as well, to more closely resemble beast claws. His eyes turn purple and his pupils dilate and take on a more oval shape, more like that of a feral animal. He tends to take a more crouched sort of standing position, and he is rarely ever standing up straight under Creed's influence. He also loses his ability to speak articulately and usually his speech comes out in growled half-sentences. Personality Kotsu is very brave and bold, often doing things most wouldn't; He is also somewhat reckless. Kotsu is very loyal, always doing what he can for friends and family. Special Abilities '''Supernatural strength: '''Kotsu's strength is beyond most fighters. Having to train with several of the greatest known fighters, he has become extraordinarily strong for a Saiyan, enough to put up somewhat of a challenge for a normal powered Alscheim. '''Supernatural speed: '''As a part of his training regimen with Raiden, Kotsu has become fairly agile, being able to quickly dodge attacks made on him. While not the fastest of the Z-Crushers Strike Force, Kotsu is one of the more capable members when it comes to speed. '''Durability: '''Kotsu has a high level of durability and he is able to take several hits from an Innes or Alscheim before becoming weakened. He is one of the most durable of the Z-Crushers Strike Force, likely because of his drive. He refuses to give up; even when beaten badly enough to be unable to walk. '''Advanced swordplay skills: '''Having been instructed throughout childhood by Raiden, Kotsu has become a very capable swordsman, able to execute more difficult sword techniques with his blade, Suitatsu. Kotsu has proven to be a match in swordplay to some of the greater swordsmen of the time. '''Dragon's Flame: '''Having discovered the full length of his link to Jakarys, Kotsu is the only one to have learned this technique so far. Kotsu puts one hand on his chest and outstretches his other arm. While Jakarys breathes fire, fire shoots out of Kotsu's hand in a jet towards the enemy. '''Creed's Influence: '''When extremely enraged or desperate, Kotsu unintentionally taps into Creed's energy, becoming incredibly powerful. Initially while using this form, Kotsu cannot control himself and becomes something of a beast, destroying anything that stands in his way, but Kotsu has lately been learning to control himself while using this power. '''Dark Blood Oath: '''Due to Hilbert Hinterher's seal being placed onto him, Kotsu now knows how to trigger his Dark Blood Oath Fusion; allowing him to fuse with Creed and become almost impossibly powerful Murdoc. This is one of Kotsu's most powerful weapons thus far. '''Advanced Schattenmacht control: '''Kotsu has an advanced knowledge of how to manipulate Schattenmacht, which is pure dark power. This is an ability most darksides don't even know how to use, the reason being that Schattenmacht was forgotten by all except for the Innes. Kotsu became subconsciously familiar with using it as Murdoc. After being trained by Creed how to reach for it from within, Kotsu started practicing using Schattenmacht, and even began developing techniques for it. Early Life Kotsu is the son of Kaizer Reigen, a Saiyan man who worked alongside Innes guard, Rage. Kaizer and Rage were experimenting together to find a weapon powerful enough to combat the slowly approaching Alscheims. Kaizer tried to experiment by removing the inner light from his son Kotsu, unaware that the balance of light and dark being thrown off might kill him. Rage, in a rush to help his friend, used the Light-Dark Combination Seal that he created to seal his own son, Creed, to Reigen's son. Impressed, Kaizer and Rage noticed that in doing so, their children became incredibly powerful. Kaizer brought Kotsu to Earth to be trained by his friend Raiden. Raiden trained Kotsu in the art of the sword and melee fighting. It was also Raiden's rigorous training that prompted Kotsu's transformation into a Super Saiyan. Theme song Kotsu's theme song is "Herzeleid" by Rammstein. Gallery Tinytsu.png|Kotsu, as a very young child. Kidtsu1.jpg|Kotsu Reigen, as a child. KidTsu2.jpg|Kotsu Reigen as a young boy. Kidtsu5.png|Kotsu Reigen, as a child. Kidtsu6.png|Young Kotsu Reigen. TK1.jpg|Thirteen year old Kotsu TK3.jpg|Thirteen year old Kotsu TK7.png|Thirteen year old Kotsu Reigen TK10.png|Thirteen year old Kotsu TK6.png|Thirteen year old Kotsu Reigen TK11.png|Thirteen year old Kotsu Reigen. BR5.png Teenkotsu14.jpg|A teenage Kotsu Reigen, removing his helmet. Teenkotsu12.png|Teenage Kotsu Reigen Teenkotsu5.png|Teen Kotsu. Teenkotsu4.png|Teen Kotsu. Teenkotsu11.png|Teen Kotsu Teenkotsu3.png|Teenage Kotsu Reigen. BR4.png Teenkotsu9.png|Teen Kotsu Teenkotsu13.png|Teenage Kotsu Reigen, in uniform. BR6.png Teenkotsu7.png|Teen Kotsu. BR2.png BR7.png BR3.png Teenkotsu1.jpg|Teenage Kotsu Reigen, playing football. Teenkotsu8.png|Teen Kotsu Teenkotsu6.png|Teen Kotsu Reigen5.jpg|An exasperated Kotsu TK13.png|Kotsu Reigen Reigen2.jpg|Kotsu Reigen Reigen4.jpg|Kotsu, relaxing Reigen6.jpg|Kotsu Reigen, looking a bit angry Reigen3.jpg|Kotsu with his sword, Suitatsu KDrawing KidKotsuLScar.png|A young Kotsu Reigen (as drawn by Dark Seeker Kotsu), bearing the eye injury inflicted on him by Esvel Category:Members Category:Reigen family Category:Page made by Dark Seeker Kotsu Category:Saiyan Category:Male Category:Seven Swords of Legend Category:Original Character Category:Character who can fly Category:Participants in the Alscheim Wars Category:Generation I